Students
by Roninarnia
Summary: This is a series of Random One shots introducing some other Students Tony and his friends may have been friend with or seen daily. OC Pairings and there will be some Pepperoni in the future.
1. Two O clock

**Iron Man Armored adventures belongs to its owners and My OCs belong to me. The random Characters belong to their owners.  
**

**Explanation of OCs**

**Billie- Her views on life and people in general are not mine (this is important because she's gonna get downright insulting)She's my favorite to write because I often disagree with her. She is feared by her classmates and some people believe she is in league with Hydra which would be weird because she hates HYDRA and SHIELD. She openly admits it too.  
**

**Molly- I just thought Rick Jones needed a girlfriend. **

**Rowan- is honest and down to earth. She also has little tolerance for Gene's crap which may or may not be good for his overall health. Rowan is of Celtic ancestry and is quite proud of the fact.  
**

**Explanation of random characters:**

**I honestly think it would be funny just to see how Tony would react to somebody like Zim or Dib or Jim Hawkins.**

**In other words I like to have defective people interact with each other.**

* * *

"Stark if you call me again I will shoot your cell phone. Then I will bust your kneecaps."

Tony rubbed his forehead "Billie I just need to know what chapters to read for my book report."

There was a brief silence then Billie spoke "Stark you need to read the whole book for your book report."

"But I hate Fantasy. Its stupid."

"Midsummers night Dream is a classic O wise and beautiful one. Why are you calling me anyway? Its two in the morning."

Tony sighed. Talking to Billie was like reasoning with a mean old dog "Because I wanted a fifth opinion."

Billies voice became pleasant and ended in a murderous shriek"My opinion is this: READ THE BLASTED BOOK AND CALL ME AT A REASONABLE HOUR!"

A dial tone sounded.

Tony hung up his phone "Why DID I call Billie?"

* * *

**Read and Review. This was the only way I could think of the introduce Billie as an overall character.  
**


	2. Melody: The most evil bully

**Iron man Armored adventures belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Molly POV**

If I can make it to class without running into Melody...It will be a good day.

"Hey loser!"

Crap.

I turned around to face my tormentor "Um...Hi Melody."

Melody sneered at me and mocked me "Uhm...Hai Melody! Your voice is sooo dopey! Why do you sound like that?"

I looked at my boots "I'm from Georgia..."

"Iham from Georgia!" Melody's little groupies giggled.

"Shut up!" I snapped

They quited down and Melody advanced toward me until I was backed into a row of lockers "Did you just tell me to SHUT UP? Well listen up Sister because I'm NEVER shutting up. You know what I think? I think your accent is dopey and no one will ever love you." She pushed me slightly "Think about that."

She walked off with her little friends as I hurried towards my class trying not to cry.

* * *

**Billie POV**

High School- Society's bright idea to put all the aggressive, naive youth in one place so they can scar each other for life.

I closed my locker and noticed Melody walking towards me "Hey Loser!"

"Right back at ya."

It took the bimbo a minute to figure out what I said. Then it took another minute for her to decide to ignore it "Whats wrong with your hair? Did you get in a fight with hedge clippers?"

Her little buddies giggled.

I mimicked their giggling then deadpanned "No but I've got Mange. Be careful its highly contagious."

They stared at me. Good now maybe they'll go back to their Mud pits or whatever.

"You know what your problem is Billie?"

No such luck "I dunno Medusa What is my problem?"

Melody smiled at me "Your too ugly to get laid."

I burst out laughing. Did she really just say that? Really? "HAHAHA! You seriously...thought that would...AFFECT me?!"

Melody stared at me "Uhhh..."

I walked off and wiped tears from my eyes "Well thanks for the laugh Bimbette!"

Apparently she doesn't realize I'm Asexual.

* * *

**Rowan POV**

Pepper pointed "Here comes Melody."

I rolled my eyes "Joy. Has she talked to the Evil One?"

"If you mean Billie...Then yeah she talked to her."

"Greeeat. Now she'll be in a bad mood."

Melody smirked at us "Wellll if it isn't Pepper and Rowan. Talkin about your poor mommies?"

Pepper hung her head. It was no secret that Pepper's mom had killed herself.

Melody continued "And it was Peppy's fault that HER'S died. At least Rowan's mummy just ran off hmmm?"

Pepper started to cry.

I swallowed back my anger "Drop dead Melody. Nobody likes you."

"Oh but EVERYBODY likes me! Get with the program Donnelly!"

Pepper recovered enough to point out "Billie hates your guts and I quote: 'I wish Army Ants would advance upon them leaving nothing but a bunch of blond highlighted skeletons.' Her exact words."

Melody looked disturbed "Ummm...But thats just Billie! Boys LOVE us. Except your boyfriends of course but they're losers too!"

I clenched my fist "Gene is NOT a loser!"

"He must be! Why else would his daddy beat him?"

I lunged at her "I'm going to RIP out your fake eyelashes you BARBIE!"

"EEEEK!"

And that's how I ended up in detention for the third week in a row.

* * *

R**ead and review. Melody is based after the most evil Bully I ever met.  
**


End file.
